That Which Was Once Lost
by PrayerWeed
Summary: Future Fic: WAY after the last of the series. Mitsuru & Mahiru were married for years and lost a child, 15 years later, have they found their beloved eldest? What does the rest of the CM gang think?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Crescent Moon and I have only read 1-3. This is my future fic, and I do own Kairiko, her foster parents, and her siblings. Everything in this is made up solely based on what I have read of the series so far and my own twisted fantasies.

Prologue

"Look over there!" someone shouted, running through the blinding snow. There was the pounding of several more footsteps and a group of people crowded around a young girl, barely three years of age. Her eyes were closed and ice caked her eyelashes as well as it caked her aqua and blonde hair.

"Move out of the way!" a paramedic shouted, rushing through the crowd. He lifted the child carefully in his arms and walked towards the ambulance.

Later that night a couple was watching the news when the bulletin was heard, "Today in the aftermath of the violent avalanche and snowstorm a young child was found. She is still alive but police say that she has no records. As soon as she is well, she will be placed for adoption."

They showed a picture of the sleeping girl and the young couple clutched hands tightly, the man grabbing the phone and quickly dialing the number on the screen, requesting to be on the list of possible adopting families.

---15 Years Later---

Kairiko sighed, looking around her room, everything was silver and blue, posters of mystical creatures in front of the moon adorned her walls as did posters of the band, _Moonlit Dust_. She tugged her long turquoise and blonde hair into twin pigtails and laced purple ribbons through the bands.

She looked herself over in the mirror above her dresser, hazel eyes stared back at her and she readjusted her violet top and then sat down on the floor, shoving things into her purse helter-skelter. She heard Kiyami-san's pretty voice calling her and she stood back up. "Coming!" she called, standing and grabbing the bag she called a purse, running out of her room.

She looked startled at her foster parents, Kiyami-san, her mother, and Moriko-san, her father. They had a note in their hands and were speaking rather urgently, "Ah, Kairi-chan, please, sit down." She complied and Moriko continued to speak, "We've got to go away on business and since you're eighteen, we will be leaving you here by yourself. We shall be gone no longer than three months. We trust you Kairi-chan, you're a good child."

She nodded, "You have nothing to worry about," she replied, standing and walking to the door. "I'm going to go see Tsu."

"Alright dear, we're leaving at noon," Kiyami said. Kairi nodded, heading out the door.

Mitsuru and Mahiru

Mitsuru looked and Mahiru and sighed, she was bugging him about visiting her home again. "Please, it'll be like a vacation!" she begged, hanging on his arm.

"If he won't take you I will," Nozomu piped up, grinning. It had been fifteen years since the last time they had left the Moon Palace, since Mahiru and Mitsuru's daughter had disappeared.

"Alright, I'll go, we'll all go," Mitsuru finally said, caving in to his beloved's desires. He sighed as she cheered, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said, kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly and the group split up to go pack in their respective rooms, they would leave in the morning.

Mitsuru and Mahiru were lying in bed; the tengu had his beautiful wife pulled close to his chest. "You know I'm only going because I love you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded, "I know, and thank you. I just have a feeling that maybe, just maybe, Kairiko isn't dead, that maybe, just maybe, she survived." He nodded, giving her a soft squeeze.

"Just sleep, everything will unfold itself," he whispered, closing his eyes. She complied, sleep overcoming them both.

Time for me to say: Hi and Welcome to my first Crescent Moon fic, I hope you like it, well, toodles, gotta go work on my other stuff, including the next chapters of this!


	2. Chapter 1 It Can't Be

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Crescent Moon and I have only read 1-3. This is my future fic, and I do own Kairiko, her foster parents, and her siblings. Everything in this is made up solely based on what I have read of the series so far and my own twisted fantasies.

Chapter 1—It Can't Be

Kairiko walked down the sidewalk, it was day two of her being on her own, she rather liked it actually. She could hear the mutters as she walked, acquaintances commenting on her beautifully unique hair color, strangers commenting on how kids these days were so strange, and then there were the ones that stung, the ones that knew her only as the mysterious avalanche orphan. She thought back to her past, all she remembered since she'd been adopted, and all she could remember of her parents. It was hazy. She couldn't even see her parents clearly, all she could see was her mothers blonde hair and her fathers aqua locks and their loving smiles as she played in the snow, chucking snowballs at my father. That was it, no other memory was there, and the one she had was so vague.

She looked at a group of people that were walking down the street in the opposite direction she was, there was a tall blonde man, a slightly shorter man with glasses, a brown haired man with loads of piercings and a young couple, the woman having blonde hair and the man having aqua, he was holding a pair of children on his shoulders, one boy, with blonde hair, and a little girl, with aqua like her father.

Her head immediately began to hurt and she fell to her knees, moaning softly before she fainted. The tall blonde tan to her, calling to his friends who clustered around her, the piercing boy scooped her up, carrying her off quickly while the others followed.

Kairiko awoke hours later, a damp washcloth on her head. She looked around, she was in a room, lying on a couch, the seven people she'd seen on the street were sitting in chairs around her.

"So you're awake," the blonde woman said, smiling at Kairi who nodded. "I'm Mahiru, Mahiru Suou," she was sitting on the turquoise haired man's lap.

"Mitsuru Suou," he said, nodding at Kairi, "and these are my children, Kayera and Yozumo."

"Nozomu Moegi," the blonde man said, flashing the disoriented girl a brilliant smile, did he have fangs?

"Akira Yamabuki," the man with piercings said, shaking his head slightly side to side in a silly manner.

The man with glasses shook his head in an annoyed manner before saying, "And I'm Misoka Asagi," he looked at the others before adding, "You fainted on the street."

She sat up, rubbing her head, "I'm Kairiko Shirihona, and thank you for, well, I guess for bringing me here."

Mahiru looked at the girl, shock filling her eyes but she just shook her head, "It's nice to meet you." The man named Akira stood and walked out of the room and Kairi noticed the smell of food. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

Kairi looked startled at the question and nodded, "If it's no trouble."

The six were sitting at a table chowing down on the homemade pizza Akira had prepared. "So who're your parents?" Mahiru asked, smiling at Kairi who looked up from her third slice.

"Well, I don't know my real parents; I was adopted when I was three by Kiyami and Moriko Shirihona. I was found unconscious in the middle of a snowstorm after an avalanche wearing only a light kimono. They never found my parents," she said.

Mahiru's smile turned sad, "I'm sorry. We, Mitsuru and I, we lost our oldest daughter fifteen years ago in the mountains, we were on vacation."

"I'm sorry, and it's alright, I don't really remember my parents. I only remember that the day that they disappeared, we were somewhere where there was snow, and they were smiling as they watched me play. I got in a snowball fight with my dad."

Mitsuru stood, walking silently out of the room, shaking slightly. He walked into his bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed, looking at the picture on the dresser of his wife, himself, and a small girl with bright hazel eyes, a warm smile, and long aqua and blonde hair. He shook his head, sure, Kairiko had the same name as his daughter, had just so happened to loose her parents around the same time as he'd lost his baby girl, and hell, she fucking looked like her too, given the fact that it had been fifteen years of course, but it couldn't be her. It just couldn't be.

He looked over at the picture of his twins, Kay and Yozu and sighed, what if she was their sister?

In the dining room

Mahiru looked at her two children, amazed as the two five year olds assaulted her with questions. "Calm down you two," she said, everyone else had retired to the living room save for herself, the twins, and Mitsuru. "One at a time."

"Yes momma," Kay said, hanging her head. Her mother smiled and she instantly spoke again in the same reserved manner, "Why did daddy run off when Kairi-chan spoke of her parents?"

"Well, remember the sister you lost, of course you don't but surely you remember me telling you about her," she said, earning a small nod from both children. "Well, your father and I suspect that maybe, and just maybe mind you, that Kairiko is your older sister."

"Really momma?" Yozu asked, standing in his chair and leaning across the table so that he was right in his mother's face. She nodded and he squealed with joy, grabbing his "younger" sister. (A/N Kay is Yozu's younger sister because he was born first, he was born at exactly 11:59 P.M. on a Monday and Kay was born at 12:30 A.M. on a Tuesday.) "We might have a sister Kay!"

The little girl just clutched at her brother, smiling slightly. Mahiru stood and took a hand from each child, "Come on, let's go see everyone else before Kairi has to leave for the night," she said, smiling at her children lovingly.

Alright so that's the end of chapter one, I know, they do kind of find each other fast, but they still haven't figured it out yet so I think it's ok to do this, not like anyone had any doubt as to who's child Kairi was to begin with, right? Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
